The Return
by FreeSpiritSeeker
Summary: A human-looking creature of pure magic, Addonia has power beyond reckoning. She has awakened from her 100-year slumber to a new world. But her magic calls to her, telling her that one whose time was not yet up is caught in the forever mists of her Veil. It is time for Sirius Black to return.
1. Chapter 1

High on a hill in Northern Ireland, the lush green grass suddenly began to froth and foam as if they were waves. Suddenly there was a shattering, booming CRACK! as the earth split, revealing a trench that led deep into the earth. A small, petite hand, definitely feminine, suddenly appeared at the edge of one side. The twin of the first hand soon joined it and a small female body was pulled above the trench and laid there on the ground, breathing deeply of the fresh air. Her body absorbed the sunlight after a century of darkness. The air was sweet, the sun was bright, and the song of birds, the chittering of animals and the droning buzz of insects were a melody she had not heard in a hundred years of hibernation. She stood stiffly, stretching muscles that had slightly atrophied. She began walking to the nearest town, to find clothes, food and information.

Several hours later, she was welcomed into the home of an elderly witch who had a granddaughter about the size of the woman from the trench. The old witch helped her find clothing that would suit her and ushered her into the bathroom. "What's your name, dearie?" The woman asked, her Irish accent beautiful and lilting.

The girl smiled, and kissed the woman's cheek. Her voice was rusty with disuse, but it sang with a strange, silvery tone. "My name is Adonnia."

The older witch gasped. She knew that name. She bowed low before the woman. "My lady, whatever you need help with, you shall have it. My grandmother's grandmother spoke of you. Please, take your bath, soak your weary bones. I will prepare a feast for you!" she said, before Addonia could tell her not to trouble herself. Addonia sighed and began to fill the tub as the woman had showed her. She left the water hot, and filled it with scent. She grinned at the smell of wild, sweet oranges as it filled the room. She lowered herself into the water, humming with pleasure as she soaked.

She scrubbed herself clean with the Sweet Orange soap and then dunked her hair under the water and pulled it out, scrubbing it free of dirt and other things that she didn't even wish to think about. She stood and turned on the shower, rinsing herself clean as she flicked the tub drain, watching it swirl down the drain. She was amazed at the amount of sludge-like dirt that washed away. Addonia stepped from the tub, wrapping herself in a large, fluffy towel. She dried her hair with another towel until it was damp. She could already feel the curls starting to return, as she wiped condensation from the lovely beveled mirror over the sink.

She stared at her face. It was still the ever-unchanging face stuck forever at seventeen. Brilliant violet eyes were shining brightly. Her hair was an odd mass of brown, red, gold and copper ringlets. She sighed and turned to the clothes that the witch's granddaughter had left here. She understood the panties well enough, though they were much different than their counterparts of a century ago. The brassier, no, the woman had called it simply a bra, was not much support, but it was certainly pretty with it's pink lace. The deep blue dress was long sleeved, with a v-neck that settled between Addonia's breasts, and flowed to her ankles. The robes the witch had given her were of satiny material, soft and shimmery and were of a deep amethyst purple a shade darker than her eyes.

Addonia followed the sound of singing into the kitchen and found the old witch at the stove. "My name is Mabel McQueen, Lady Addonia. And here is a simple meal, but a feast after the century you've been sleeping, I'm sure." And with that, Mabel put a large bowl of simple Irish lamb stew in front of Addonia, with a large hunk of bread and butter, and a tall glass of nourishing milk fresh from her own cow. Addonia smiled and asked Mabel to join her. The older witch nodded and put her own food on the table and two women ate in silence.

When they had finished, Mabel began to clear the table. Addonia stood to help, but Mabel told her to sit. "I would like to help?" Addonia spoke softly. She was never used to the way she was treated in this world, as if she were a goddess. She was not the goddess, her mother was. "If you would grant an old lady a grand favor, would you do my house the honor of singing for me, my Lady?" Mabel asked, as she hustled around the house. Addonia smiled, "Certainly, friend. Is there anything you would wish for, as I sing?"

Old Mabel blushed. A boon from the Addonia was a great honor. She bowed before the Lady. "If you would, Lady Addonia, protection for my children and grandchildren. There have been no Death Eaters sighted for a few years, but there are still a few of the slippery bastards about, there are."

Addonia smiled and nodded, and began to sing in a language so ancient that none were alive but her who knew it.

"Here in the night, the dragons fly

Here in the garden the flowers grow

Here is my wish for you, as I sing

Dragons patrol the sky

Flowers enrich the sting

Let none who wish harm

Pass the calm"

As Addonia sang, a strange mist surrounded her. At first silver, then palest white, and finally a strange blue-white. It whisped towards Mabel, wrapping her, recognizing her blood and then the mist seemed to explode into a thousand pieces and scattered, with the sounds of laughter, to find her children and grandchildren. The ultimate protection spell, created by Addonia. Addonia's eyes opened, and they were pulsing with a pale purple glow. They slowly faded to her regular violet color.

"Thank you, Mabel. I must go now. There is important business I must attend to." Addonia kissed Mabel's cheeks, another great honor. But before Addonia could leave, Mabel called for her. She held out a small wooden box. It was carved with moons and stars and was satiny with varnish and shellac. Mabel opened the box to show a beautiful cabochon amethyst necklace and lovely, tiny hoop earrings with long drops of amethyst dangling from them. "Oh Mabel, they're lovely, but I cannot accept them." Addonia said, smiling at the woman's generosity.

"Nonsense, my Lady. These were my great grandmothers and she was a great believer in you and your Greatness, Lady. She would want you to have them. Please. Please, please accept this humble gift from a humble woman." Mabel pled with her.

Addonia smiled and stroked the woman's cheek. "Very well, Mabel, my friend. I accept your gift as it is given in love and friendship, not as worship." Thus saying, Addonia took the beautiful pendant and put it on; it hung just over her heart. The earrings were next, they were thick, chunky pieces of silver formed into hoops, the amethyst drops reaching almost to her shoulders.

Without another thought, Addonia left, walking down the pathway towards the village. With one last glace at the house Mabel had welcomed her to, Addonia slowly began to lift into the air. With hands raised to steady herself, she floated for a moment before allowing her magic to push her towards her next destination. London.

Several hours later, she arrived. It was the middle of the night. Close to 2:00 am according to the large clock on a sidewalk she passed. She walked to a large bright red telephone box. She realized she didn't know the code and sighed. So she raised her hand, and waved it over the keypad. Suddenly the phone booth began to lower, dropping her into the hallway of the Magical Ministry building.

Addonia followed her magic, feeling it call to her. She smiled as she wound her way through doorways and rooms, following the call of ancient magic. And finally she found it. She opened a particular door and saw it there, bathed in moonlight. The arch was tall, and inscribed with letters in old English over the archway. Addonia began to sing softly and she let her hands roam the stone that was warm rather than cold to her touch. She pressed certain places and they began to glow with white light. Every place she touched glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly she heard voices and footsteps.

The doorway she'd come through flew open and men in uniforms stood there, wands pointed at her. She smiled and tried not to giggle. She placed a kiss on the panel-stone and heard an otherworldy swishing sound. She watched the Veil activate, as though a grey, constantly falling rain was coming down inside the archway only. "Stop right there, Miss! What are you doing?" The guards began to shout at her. She turned to them and smiled, curtsying before turning back to the arch way and reaching a hand inside the mists.

"Miss! NO! Don't do that! You'll be killed! Miss, it can't be that bad! NO, STOP!" the worried guards began to shout at her, just as she felt what she was looking for. She wrapped her fingers around the object she sought and pulled hard, yanking it through the Veil.

A body fell forward, causing gasps from the guards. It was a man, with dark, wild hair. His eyes were closed, but Addonia knew that they were steel grey and laughed often. His lips were cool to the touch. He had been inside the Veil for ten years, and had not aged a minute past the time he had fallen through the Veil's archway.

Addonia looked down at him, her eyes sparkling with joy, and she caressed his face. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. The man's eyes flew open, and he coughed as his lungs began to work again. He looked at her with both longing and fear. As the shouts of the guards became louder, as they came closer, Addonia said softly, "Welcome to the Living Realm, Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

The office of Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was done in muted reds and beiges. It was a rather depressing room, to Addonia's mind. Sirius Black was sitting in a tall-backed chair in front of the Minister's desk, his eyes still slightly blank. He coughed occasionally, as his lungs were no longer used to having to perform their task of breathing. She smiled fondly at him, as she stood by the fire, enjoying its warmth. It had been many long years since she had felt the warmth of a fire.

Suddenly there was a loud shout from the hallway and Addonia's eyes flickered towards the door. "I don't care, Kingsley! I want to see him NOW!" a voice, harsh with emotion shouted. There was the sound of a scuffle and the door was suddenly flung open, slamming back against the wall. A tall man with black hair, startlingly green eyes and round black-framed glasses rushed towards Sirius. He threw his arms around the startled man. "Padfoot!" he shouted.

Sirius suddenly blinked and his eyes cleared. "H-Harry? My god, son, is it really you?!" Sirius whispered.

The other man, Harry, nodded. "It's me, Sirius. Kingsley has some questions for you and for...for her." Harry said, glaring at Addonia. "Under Veritaserum," he said, as if Addonia should be terrified. She smiled sweetly at him. He returned it with a harsher glare and turned to stare back down at his godfather.

"Sirius, how is this possible. You fell through the Veil. You...you died, Sirius. I saw you, you were with me when I defeated Voldemort. You. My parents. Remus. How is that possible?" he asked, clearly confused.

Sirius could only shake his head. "I don't know, Harry. I remember being there with you, but vaguely, as if it were a dream." Before he could say more, there was a knock at the door frame, and a tall, dark-skinned man stood in the doorway. (*Note, I'm basing this Kingsley off the movie, as it's been years since I read the books and can't remember what the description of Kingsley Shacklebolt was) He smiled politely at Sirius, though he looked a bit wary of him. And he stared at Addonia, who was watching him carefully, with those strange eyes of hers. He still had no idea who she was, and she would not speak to any one of the guards who had brought her and Sirius to his office.

"Please, sit," He asked politely. Addonia's face was wreathed in smiles as she took the chair beside Sirius. Sirius was simply staring at her. He'd been unable to stop looking at her since she'd kissed him awake from the sleep of death he'd been in inside the Veil. She was beautiful, with those violet eyes. That long, dark hair that fell in perfect ringlets to her hips. Her figure was that of a real woman, with curves. There was none of the current obsession with stick-figured women with no breasts, hips or thighs, of which Sirius was quite pleased. Her hands were soft, with long fingers. She'd spent several minutes caressing his face as she'd woken him from the death-like slumber he'd been in.

"Sirius, old friend. I know that you are innocent of the crimes of which you were imprisoned," Kingsley began.

"He would never have betrayed his friends," Addonia said softly, but firmly. They all just stared at her, but her face didn't change, it was still filled with a small, closemouthed smile, her eyes wide and innocent.

"How do you know that, Miss? He could have murdered my parents, killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles and laughed it off before coming back years later to murder me in my sleep. You don't know him, you don't know me!" Harry shouted at her.

She turned to look at him and he went blank. "I know of Sirius Orion Black, Harry James Potter. He is not a murderer. And he would certainly never kill his best friend and brother of his heart, James Potter. Nor your mother, Lily Evans Potter. He loved her too, as a sister of the heart. As he loves you, the son of his friend and a son in his own heart. He would have killed Peter Pettigrew after his betrayal, but he would have agonized over it later, in his nightmares. The nightmares in which he failed to keep them safe. In which he failed to protect you, Harry Potter. I know Sirius Orion Black far better than you can ever know, Harry Potter." Addonia's words were all the stronger for having been delivered in a clear, strong, soft voice. Harry blinked at her, his mouth a wide-open O, shock and awe written in his gaze.

"Who _are _you, Lady?" He asked quietly.

"That will come later, Harry Potter. You wished to continue, Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you, Lady." He turned to Sirius. "I know you are innocent, however, for the Ministry records you will have to be questioned under Veritaserum and with two witnesses. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Of course," Sirius nodded.

Kinsley snapped his fingers and two Aurors entered the room, both of their eyes flashing back and forth between Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban prisoner and officially a dead man, and the beautiful young woman before them, with eyes that seemed to pierce right though every protection you've ever had. One of the Aurors, a younger man named Freeman, smiled at her, thinking of how stunningly beautiful she was. As if she was reading his thoughts, her lips quirked in a smile and he blushed.

"Freeman, please administer the Veritaserum to Master Black," Kingsley ordered the younger man.

Freeman nodded and pulled a small vial from his vest. He placed three drops of the potion on Sirius' tongue. Sirius' face went blank and his eyes wide and glassy. Addonia didn't like it, pulling the truth from someone's lips with a potion, but she understood that they would never fully accept Sirius' innocence without it. She sighed softly and watched.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." the answer came quickly, without question.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"NEVER!"

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew in the presence of a dozen muggle witnesses and them kill many of them?"

"No. Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily. He must die for what he did. But he tricked us all. He turned into a rat and ran away." Sirius' face clenched in anger as he spoke, his hands gripping the wooden arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Did you escape Azkaban with the intention of finding and killing Harry James Potter, the son of your friends?"

"I would never harm a hair on that boy's head!" Sirius said sternly. He began to blink quickly, the Veritaserum was wearing off. "Is that all, Kingsley? I'm exhausted. After all, 'tis not every day you come back from the dead." his smile was back, that slightly smirking smile. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, and Sirius' hand rose to cover it with his own.

Kingsley nodded, took a quill and began to write out the report. "Sign here, please, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and stood, taking the quill and dashing his signature across the bottom of the line. His name began to glow a brilliant gold and there was a strange sound on the air, like the ringing of bells. A signet ring appeared on his hand, gold with a black diamond imbedded in it. Sirius stared down at it and sighed as the ring glowed for a moment before ceasing. A voice seemed to ring out in the room, "Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black has returned!" Sirius glared down at the ring.

Kingsley fought to hide a grin, "Welcome back, Lord Black."

"Shut it, Kingsley." Sirius growled, causing Addonia to laugh. Her laughter filled the room with the sound of perfect, sweetly rung silver bells. All of their eyes turned towards her and she smiled.

Kingsley sighed and looked over at her. "And now you, Miss. Freeman, the Veritaserum, please?"

The young Auror turned to administer the potion, but Addonia shook her head. "I'm afraid Veritaserum doesn't work on me, Minister." she said quietly. "It would be an exercise in futility."

They all looked at her as if they didn't believe her. "Give it to her anyways," Harry said. "I want to know more about how this, this _girl managed to manipulate the Veil." he growled._

_Annoyed now, Addonia's head flicked in Harry's direction and she stood swiftly to stand in front of him. She'd moved so quickly that there had been only a flash from where she'd stood to where she glared at Harry. "Manipulate? I manipulated nothing, Harry Potter. The Veil is mine. The archway is mine. It was entrusted to me. It was not yet time for Sirius Black to die. It was an aberration that needed to be rectified. So I resolved it." _

_Harry growled and grabbed her arms. "Why did you wait so long to fix it, then! He's been gone for ten years! Why didn't you RESOLVE it sooner!" he shouted into her face, shaking her._


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" Sirius' voice was sharp as he put his hand on his godson's arm. "Leave her be, son."

Harry glared at Addonia one last time, releasing her arms and stepped back from her. To keep herself from perceivable harm, Addonia stepped back as well. "I am sorry, Harry Potter. I would have come sooner to retrieve him if I could have. But if I had not completed my mandatory hibernation, I would have been useless. Sirius Black would have been lost to the Veil," she explained, her hands clasping together.

A sound rang out and a small pile of papers appeared on Kingsley's desk. The man smiled, "Here we are, Sirius, your letters of freedom, a full pardon, a paper that states that all of the Black properties and monies are under your control and that you have accepted your position as head of the Black Lordship." Kingsley signed a few of the papers and they disappeared, but he picked up a large sheaf of them and handed them to a still stunned-looking Sirius.

Kingsley turned to Addonia. "And you, Miss? Where will you go now?"

For the first time, Addonia looked confused. "I...I don't know."

Sirius' eyes seemed to clear. "It would be the honor of the Black family to have you stay with us until you decide where you would like to go from now," he spoke with authority in his voice.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "You don't know anything about this woman!"

Sirius snorted and looked at his godson. "I know she pulled my sorry ass from the Veil. That's good enough for me.

"I did not pull you from the Veil so that you would feel indebted to me, Sirius Black," Addonia said in her quiet voice.

"Didn't think you had, Love. I'm sure after sleeping for a century you had much better things to do than pulling me out of a death-like state between worlds. But seeing as you have, the least I can do is offer my hospitality." Sirius said, a slight smirk on his face.

Harry sighed in frustration and confusion. Who was this woman that they all seemed to know and yet he didn't? Was it some Pureblood thing? Or simply a wizarding thing that he'd never been introduced to since he'd been raised by his awful muggle relatives? He noticed Addonia watching him, but she said nothing. "To Grimmauld Place, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded, looking tired. A good night's sleep was just the thing.

Sirius held his hand out to Addonia, she stepped closer ad took it, and Sirius' tightened around hers. _Her skin is so soft, he thought, as her hand lay in his. She was yanked through time-space to stand in front of Sirius' home, her stomach feeling as though it had been left behind. She felt very nauseous for a few minutes before her stomach settled. "In the many years I've lived, I will never get used to Side-Along Apparition," she said, laughing softly. _

_Sirius smiled at her in understanding. He held the door open for Addonia, who walked in. Sirius gasped in surprise. Grimmauld Place of ten years ago was nothing compared to the Grimmauld Place of now. Every wall was wallpapered with fresh paper, every floor was spotless, the carpets were slate blue and soft to the feet. Every window had been scrubbed to within an inch of it's life, every mirror was polished and shiny. Portraits were dust-free and shined, and the portrait that housed Walburga Black was covered with curtains, and only whimpers escaped her usual tirades, someone had put a quieting charm on it. Sirius stood there looking over his home in surprise and awe. This was a home to be proud of. _

_"Kreacher!" he called out. With a loud POP, Kreacher stood there in all his so-called glory. He wore a clean loin cloth and he looked a little recalcitrant until he saw the ring on Sirius' finger. Then he gasped and threw himself to the floor in front of Sirius with reverence. "Master Sirius has returned!" he cried, wrapping his arms around Sirius' leg. Sirius looked rather annoyed and tried to kick him off. _

_"Wait," said Addonia softly. She touched Kreacher's shoulder gently. Kreacher glared at her until he saw her eyes. When he looked into them, Kreacher's eyes widened and tears began to pour out of them. "The Great Lady! Happy day! Kreacher carries the glory of not just a returned Master, but to offer his humble self to The Great Lady!" and with that Kreacher bowed low before her and began to kiss the tips of her shoes, making Addonia blush. _

_She smiled and reached down to touch Kreacher between his brows. "Thank you, friend Kreacher, for your hospitality and greeting. But it has bee a very long day and I am certain your Master would like to rest." _

_"Yes, Lady!" Kreacher said, bowing again. "Would Master Sirius prefer a certain room? All rooms have been redone due to damage to the house during the Great War!'_

_"Perhaps Master Sirius should take the Master's bedroom, Kreacher?" Addonia said softly. At Sirius' angry look, she spoke to appease him. "You are Master Black, now, Sirius. I know you did not wish for the title, but would you leave Kreacher to wither here alone? Even you are not so heartless, though I know you wish that you were." _

_"Fine. Please place Lady Addonia in the Blue room, Kreacher," Sirius said, as he trudged up the stairs. _

_"Would Lady Addonia like something to eat or drink before bed?" Kreacher asked. Addonia smiled at him. "That would be lovely, Kreacher. Perhaps some hot chocolate and something sweet?"_

_"Kreacher has just the thing, Lady. Kreacher made a chocolate caramel tart just this afternoon," he said, leading the way to the kitchen. True to his word, Kreacher pulled a beautifully delicious looking tart from the cupboard. He cut a slice and placed it in front of Addonia as he began to make a pot of hot chocolate. Addonia was surprised when Sirius reappeared, his hair dripping from a shower and clothed in only a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. _

_Addonia's cheeks pinkened and she stared down at her slice of tart. When Kreacher placed a mug of cocoa before her, she thanked him. "I'll take some too, Kreacher," Sirius said, startling Addonia a little. She started to slip off the side of her stool and gasped before Sirius caught her arm, keeping her from falling. When she was steady, she could only say a soft, "Thank you," making Sirius chuckle. _

"_Forgive me, Love. Did not mean to startle you. How is it that a goddess like you is so skittish?" he asked. _

_Addonia's blush went tomato-red. "I'm not a goddess. My mother is. So I'm neither entirely goddess or entirely human, but a strange mixture of both. My emotions are just as potent as yours, perhaps more so. It makes them very volatile. So I do my best to tamp down on them as much as possible. It doesn't always work, though," she said truthfully, as she sipped on her cocoa. _

"_Hmm..." Sirius said, thoughtfully, as he reached over and snapped a piece of her chocolate tart's crust off and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad, Kreacher."_

_Addonia smiled and finished off the last of her tart, thanking Kreacher. She stood to go to bed, but realized she didn't know the way. "Allow me, Love," Sirius said with a smirk, taking her hand and leading her to the stairs. He pulled her along, to one of the bedrooms, and opened the door. Addonia gasped at the beautiful room. True to it's name, the Blue room was done in shades of royal blue and cream. "Rest well, Lady Addonia. If you have need of my, I'll be there," he said, pointing across the hall. _

_He searched her face for a moment and grinned, before pressing his lips to hers and grinning against them as his lips muffled a gasp. He pulled away and smiled. "Had to repay the favor, now didn't I?" he said and started for his own room. He didn't see Addonia's hair raise in a crackling nimbus around her head. He didn't see her hand clench or her eyes glow. By the time he entered his own room, Addonia had calmed herself. "Paying back, indeed!" she whispered to herself as she undressed and slid naked between the cool sheets. She sighed softly and was asleep in seconds. _

_It wasn't until later that she heard the moans and whimpers. She had known the nightmares would come. Just as she knew that it was her responsibility to stay with him while he suffered in them. So she stood, wrapping a silk robe around her body, and went to him. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't get this chapter out of my head or find a good place to break it into two chapters, so an extra-long chapter for you all (was six pages typed up!)**

**~J. **

* * *

As the sun rose, Addonia returned to her own room. Her hand had held Sirius' all night, through the nightmares and the pained rememberings. At one point, his eyes had seemed to be ripped open and he'd sat up straight in the bed, a sob tearing from him. He'd launched himself into her arms, weeping as though his heart were breaking. She had said nothing, only slid her hands up and down his spine until he'd quieted and fallen back to sleep, finally at peace.

A sudden POP had her turning to find Kreacher there, his eyes lowered in respect. "Lady, Master Sirius had me fetch you new clothes from Diagon Alley so that you could have clean garments to wear upon bathing. They are in your cupboard, there, and ready for you to choose. Does Lady Addonia have any orders for Kreacher?" The little house elf looked hopeful, to do her bidding would be one of his greatest achievements, the prospect of following an order of a half-goddess whose Mother had created all beings.

Addonia smiled and placed a gentle hand on Kreacher's head. "Thank you, Kreacher. Not an order, but a request. Do you know Master Sirius' favorite breakfast foods from when he was a child?" At Kreacher's nod, Addonia smiled, "Please prepare those foods, Kreacher. I'm afraid Master Sirius had a rather rough night and will need the comforts."

"And would the Lady have a request?" Kreacher asked, peeking up at her.

Addonia smiled, "Only that there is hot Earl Grey tea, Kreacher."

Kreacher's mouth widened in a true smile, something that Addonia was quite certain had never crossed the elf's face before. He bowed low before her, "Yes, Lady, right away." and with a loud POP, he was gone.

Addonia turned to the large, carved armoire and opened the doors to find a vast array of plain, muggle-style clothing and richly-colored witches' robes in a multitude of colors. She could tell from the fabrics that they were of high quality and expensive. She felt the blush burn her cheeks. Why would he do this? Was it gratitude for pulling him from the Veil? She'd explained that, it was her duty to return him to the living world, it had not been his time to die.

Curious, and because they looked comfortable, Addonia chose a pair of very plain muggle jeans and a warm, soft sweatshirt in a heathered grey. A pair of fluffy, comfortable socks, as well as clean underwear and a bra were added to her small pile and she entered the bathroom that was attached to the Blue Room. She showered quickly, letting the hot water glide over her body. The smell of the plain strawberry-scented shower gel, shampoo and conditioner were soothing to her senses. She dried quickly and dressed in the warm clothes.

She padded downstairs into the kitchen, surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table already. He had obviously showered as well, his hair was still slightly damp. He'd dressed in a deep sapphire blue silk button-up shirt and muggle jeans as she had. Addonia felt his eyes on her as she entered the room. He'd been looking over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Addy." he said, smiling at her.

"Addy?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Addonia's rather a mouthful, don't you think?" he asked, taking a bite of toast. He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"I suppose I've never really thought about it. It is the name my Mother gave to me. No one's ever given me a nickname before," she explained.

"I suppose you're responsible for all this?" he asked, motioning towards the platters on the table filled with sausages, fried eggs, toast, chocolate-chip scones and pancakes. Addonia noticed that his plate had a bit of everything and was almost half-finished already.

She nodded. "Didn't think he'd go quite so overboard, though," she whispered to him, making him laugh. It was a deep, warm, rich sound and Addonia felt her insides go warm and her cheeks heat with the sound.

"Well, that's not the only thing overboard today," he said. "Look at this!" he tossed the paper down in front of her and Addonia gasped. On the very front page, in large letters, "**Black Heir Recovered, The Return of Sirius Black**!" was proclaimed, and under a picture of Sirius and Addonia as they left the Department of Mysteries. The caption beneath it read, "_Lord Sirius Black and unknown female coming from the Department of Mysteries where Lord Black was found. Lord Black was declared deceased ten years ago after falling through the Veil of Death_."

"Oh good, I'm mysterious," she laughed, looking at the picture. Somehow, the picture had captured the glow around her eyes. The glow flared when she used her magic, and she'd had to use quite a bit to pull Sirius from the Veil, the glow had lasted a while, though she'd tried to glamour it to be less noticeable.

"Do you have any plans today, Addy?" Sirius asked as he finished his last bite.

Addonia thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Would you be willing to accompany me, Sirius?"

"It would be my pleasure to escort a beautiful woman anywhere, Addy. But you have to eat something first." he said, looking pointedly at her plate where she had yet to put anything on it.

"Forgive me. I'm afraid I'm still unused to functioning beyond hibernation level yet," she said softly and put a few sausages and a chocolate chip scone on her plate.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, pretending to be reading, but watching Addonia as she ate. Her movements were delicate and proper, as befit a lady. He wondered who or where she had learned it from? Or was it something the Mother had instilled in her when Addonia was created? The thoughts concerning her were fascinating. Did she remember her own creation? How long had she actually been a live? What was one of her hibernation periods actually like?

Addonia finished her meal with a glass of orange juice, the acidity of it cleansing her palate. "I'll go and brush my teeth and put on some shoes and we can leave, if that's all right with you, Sirius?"

"Of course, Addy. I need to get some shoes on and brush mine as well. We'll meet in the library and go?" he asked.

She nodded and raced up the stairs. He shook his head and walked up them slowly, laughing as he did. For a being over a millenia old, sometimes she was very much a teenager, he though. He wished he still had some of that innocence left.

True to their word, fifteen minutes later, they met in the library. Though Sirius looked at Addonia a bit oddly when he saw that she'd pulled on a long, black cloak and had the hood pulled over her head, covering her eyes and most of her face. "Addy?" he questioned.

"It's alright, Sirius. It will be needed. You might wish to take your cloak as well."

"Accio cloak!' he said and with a wave of his hand, his cloak zoomed into his hand. Addonia grinned at him.

"Wandless. Well done," she said.

He bowed and grinned back at her. "Thank you, Love. Now then, where are we to go?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

"Malfoy Manor," she replied. She felt him tense under her hand.

"Malfoy-are you insane, Addy?" he shouted at her. She pulled her hood back and looked him directly in the eye. Hers were glowing, swirling with energy.

"I assure you, Sirius Orion Black, that I am not addled in the mind. I have respects to pay to a great man, and to do so I must go to Malfoy Manor. I can go alone if you do not wish to accompany me."

He gritted his teeth together, but jerked his head in compliance. "Fine."

She smiled sweetly at him and pulled her hood up to cover her face and eyes again. There was the pulled-through-a-tube-backwards sensation of Side-Along Apparition again and Addonia closed her eyes. When she opened them, they stood outside a set of gates in front of a once-magnificent manor. It had begun to snow, flakes swirling around their heads. A cold wind stung their skin.

"Bloody hell! Why is it so cold? It's mid-spring!" he called to her.

"The Manor has been cursed, Sirius. Merely one of the things I am here to change," Addonia said, heading towards the gates. She placed her hand against the invisible barrier and sent a pulse along it, to alert the Malfoys that they had company. She could have easily blasted the wards apart, but it was unnecessary. She would need to use her magic for more important purposes.

Within moments, a man was striding towards them. He was dressed meticulously in black, with a a white shirt open at his throat. His hair was long and straggly, hanging around his face. When he saw Sirius, he stopped short and stared. He sneered at Sirius. "Lord Black," he choked out.

Sirius looked at the man with slight disgust. "Lucius," he returned, nodding his head.

Lucius Malfoy turned to look at the small figure beside Sirius. It was obvious from the clothing that it was a female and he smirked. Lucius Malfoy prided himself on having a great appreciation for anything female. "Well hello there. To what does the great house of Malfoy owe the pleasure of a beautiful woman visiting us on this bitterly cold day?"

Addonia laughed softly. "And what would Narcissa think, Lucius, of you flirting with me?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"I beg your pardon, Miss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, we've never had the pleasure of a meeting, Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius, meanwhile, felt the anger boiling in his veins as every word the smarmy Malfoy spat out irritated him further. As though sensing his rage, Addonia reached over and touched his arm. He calmed almost instantly and noticed a purple glow surrounding her hand where it touched his skin. "Calm yourself, Sirius. Lord Malfoy doesn't mean anything offensive."

"Of course not, Miss," Lucius smirked, bowing.

"I would ask entrance onto the grounds of your Manor, Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy Manor," she asked formally, with a bow of her own.

"For what purpose?" he asked, confused.

"To say goodbye and pay my respects to a friend," she answered.

Lucius' head jerked up at her words. "How did you know he was here? I paid a great deal of money so that no one would know where he had been taken."

Sirius was confused. "Who are you speaking of, Addy?" he asked softly. Lucius looked furious.

Addonia spoke softly to Lucius. "I am not here to be disrespectful. There are no locator spells on me, no one sent me here. I came to say goodbye to a man I greatly respected, Lucius. I promise you, with my word, that there is nothing for me out of this. And I will not speak of it to anyone." she said it with such sincerity that Lucius blinked.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But-"he was cut off by Addonia.

"Very well, Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps this will convince you," she said and pulled the cloak off. Lucius gasped and gaped at her. Addonia's beauty had undergone a change. Her skin practically glowed a pale white. Her hair whipped around her face and body as if lifted by an invisible wind. Her eyes were glowing an incandescent amethyst. "I am Addonia, beloved of the Mother," she said, and her voice rang with the power of a thousand silver bells. Lucius Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of her, eyes wide as he took in her beauty.

Truth be told, Sirius wanted to fall to his knees as well. There was something about the inhuman and yet completely human beauty that stole your breath. She was as beautiful as the dawn and weilded power stronger than any thousand witches or wizards combined. And yet she was soft, and sweet and kind. There was simply an innate goodness inside her that drew you to her.

"I ask the boon of entrance to your estate to pay my respects to the man known as Severus Snape. A man who loved beyond all hope and pain. A man who used every bit of what he was to protect those who needed protection and lived long enough to save your world."

Lucius could only nod and the gates flew open and the wards of the entire estate lowered. It felt like a shiver across Sirius' skin. When Addonia stepped over the gate, the sun broke through the clouds and flooded the Malfoy estate for the first time in all the years that Voldemort had returned and been defeated. Lucius spoke quietly. "He is buried in the rose garden under the weeping willow," he said. As Addonia turned to walk towards he, Lucius called out to her hoarsely. "Lady Addonia. When you have finished paying your respects, would you and Lord Black please join my family and myself for tea?"

Addonia smiled. "It would please me greatly to meet your family, Lord Malfoy."

Still confused, Sirius followed Addonia to the garden filled with dead roses and shaded by a barren weeping willow. "What happened just now? You've come to pay your respects to Snivelly? What the-"

"Do not speak of him in that manner, Sirius. Severus Snape was perhaps one of the bravest men in the battle of the Light and Dark. But he was well hidden. Even your godson did not know Severus' true leanings until the final battle. It was his memories that showed Harry Potter what had to be done to face Tom Riddle and defeat him. It was his love for Lily that caused Severus Snape to rebuff Riddle at every possible turn." They had come to stand in front of a grave. The tombstone held no name, only the words "Tantum amor est verum" (Only Love is True).

Addonia smiled, Severus Snape's love had been one of the truest, in the end. She knelt before his stone and kissed it. She placed her hand on the cold, dead stone and Sirius gasped as he watched the stone change. Addonia poured her power into it, changing and altering it. As Sirius watched, the stone turned into a living, blooming bleeding heart tree unlike any he had ever seen. Most bleeding heart's flowers were red or pink or white. This tree's flowers were coal black, with small red hearts dripping from them. And at the end of each set of hearts, a pale silver tear collected, as if the flowers wept for Severus Snape. It was a creation of both beauty and sadness and Sirius' heart hurt just to look at it.

When Addonia stood, he could see tears slipping down her cheeks. "How did you know of him?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him through the tears. "His mother had passed down the legends of me to him. When he was alone, he would speak to me. Even in hibernation, I still hear the call of my name. His entire life, Severus Snape spoke to me, calling out my name when he was afraid, whispering it in the dark when he had been beaten, moaning it in his head when he was held for hours under the Cruciatus curse by that lunatic Riddle or one of his followers. I heard his grief for Lily, and how at peace he was when he'd given Harry the final piece of the puzzle and that Severus knew that he could finally go in peace. That he had done what he could to protect Lily's son."

Sirius was, in all honesty, stunned. He'd never known Sniv-no, Severus, had been beaten. He hadn't known of his love for Lily. They had been friends, everyone knew it, though it had made James jealous and had led to many pranks and fights along the years. Every horrible thing he'd ever done or said to Severus Snape flashed in his mind and Sirius was horrified at himself. He gasped and hung his head.

Addonia seemed to know what he was doing and touched his shoulder gently. "Do not grieve so, Sirius. He is at peace now. Now, I believe that we are invited in for tea." she said, smiling to him and holding out her hand for him to take. He stood and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Thank you," he said.

She blushed. "For what?" she asked.

"Challenging everything I thought." he said quietly and released her. She took a step back and smiled before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said, then tugged on his hand. "Now come on, I'm wanting some tea and warmth." He grinned at her and followed her towards the Manor. Before they could knock, the door was opened by a house elf. Like Kreacher, the elf was staring at Addonia with open admiration and bowed low to her.

Another elf took their cloaks and the one who'd answered the door, "Sila" she said her name was, led Sirius and Addonia to an enormous parlor done in greens and blues. Still in a slight state of shock, Lucius sat in a chair swirling a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand. He sat up a bit straighter as Addonia entered. His wife, Narcissa, was sitting in a chair beside him. On a loveseat nearby, their son, Draco sat with his young wife Astoria and their infant son, Scorpius. The baby was almost five months old now and was cooing and looking around the room.

Addonia smiled when she saw the baby. She'd always held great affection for children. She blushed and looked at Astoria. "May I?" she asked softly. Astoria gasped in surprise and hurried to hold her son out to the demi-godess. The moment young Scorpius was in her arms, he began to giggle and coo at Addonia. There was such joy in the sound that everyone turned to watch Addonia. She began to sing to him, ancient lullabies that she had not heard since she herself was created and her mother sang them to her. She closed her eyes as she sang and silvery-white whisps of magic swirled around her and young Scorpius. When she opened her eyes, they again glowed amethyst. She smiled kindly at the baby in her arms and kissed his downy head of white-blonde hair.

With a sound like the laughter of children, her magic surrounded the child with protection. Astoria and Draco began to thank her profusely for her gift. Something caught her eye, though and Addonia's face grew sad. Draco and Lucius looked to see what had caused the Lady's distress and Draco saw that the sleeve of his white shirt had moved up and the edge of his Dark Mark was visible. Addonia turned to Lucius with sad eyes. "And you, Lucius?" she asked softly. As though he knew what she wished, he grimaced, but unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and revealed his Mark as well. Addonia stood and grasped Lucius' arm and Draco's in her other hand. When she looked into their eyes, she could see fear, disgust of themselves, and despair.

"Remove your shirts, please?" she asked softly. She heard gasps from Narcissa and Astoria, and a grumble from Sirius. She had to forcefully make herself not smile at his over protectiveness.

Without a word, both Draco and Lucius stripped off their shirts and stood before Addonia. Smiling grimly at them, she said softly, "I'm sorry for the pain," before she placed a hand over each of their Marks and flooded them with her power. The both dropped to their knees in pain, groaning, as she slowly began to levitate, her hair whipping around her in a nimbus of pure, crackling power. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter until the entire room was bathed in amethyst light.

Within seconds it was finished and Addonia slowly drifted towards the floor until her feet were solidly back on ground again. She blinked and released Lucius and Draco. They both knelt there for a few moments before looking down at their arms. The skin was smooth and blank, as perfect as if they'd never been marked.

Addonia was feeling a bit weakened. "Sirius?' she whispered, her voice cracking softly. He hurried to hold her upright.

"Addy?" he asked quietly.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, overdid it just a touch too soon. Don't usually pull that much magic just a day out of the ground."

"You have only just returned to us, Lady?" Narcissa said in surprise. Addonia nodded. The older woman stood and knelt before Addonia.

"Would you do us the great honor of hosting you for the night? The gifts you have given us this day...they are beyond measure." Narcissa pleaded.

Addonia smiled and looked at Sirius. He didn't seem very pleased, but finally nodded. Addonia turned back to Narcissa. "It would be a pleasure to spend time in your home, Lady Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa herself led Addonia and Sirius to the rooms they would occupy for the night. Sirius' room was done in deep scarlet, which made him laugh. "Who'd have thought the snakes would have a room that's all Gryffindor?" he said softly to Addonia.

Addonia smiled and Sirius kept an arm around her waist as he helped her to the room Narcissa showed them. Addonia's room was done in shades of yellow, from pale sunshine to deep gold. Narcissa looked nervous at the choice and Addonia hurried to tell her that the room was beautiful and that she was sure it would be very comfortable. Sirius helped her into the bed, removing her shoes and covering her with the warm quilt.

Narcissa smiled. "Please, rest now. Dinner will be served at half-six and I will have one of the house elves bring you clean robes." She turned to face Sirius, searching his face. She smiled sadly, saying only, "It's good to see you, cousin."

Sirius nodded. "And you, Cissy." he said, before surprising them both by kissing her cheek. Narcissa's pureblood mask slipped and she grinned, wrapping her arms around her cousin and hugging him tightly.

"I mourned for your loss, Sirius. I am so happy to have you returned to us. And that you were brought back by the Great Lady is a blessing on our family that cannot be overlooked. Now she has blessed my grandson and removed those gods-awful Marks from my husband and son. Perhaps now, Sirius, we can have hope again." Narcissa spoke softly, before her mask slipped back into place, every inch the pureblood wife once more.

Sirius nodded to her as she walked away. He climbed into the bed with Addonia, watching her sleep. He pushed one of her curls off of her forehead and slid a finger slowly down her cheek. She was beautiful, he thought, with a hint of sadness. He still could not believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, he'd been inside the Veil and she had been buried in the earth. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch and he withdrew his finger. Addonia turned on her side to face him, her breath warm against his shoulder. As if she sensed him, her arms reached out, laying on his chest and clutching his shirt.

Sirius leaned back onto the soft pillows and closed his eyes. Within moments, sleep had claimed him as well. He dreamed of a night filled with stars, and the glowing silver light of a full moon. In a pure-silver beam of moonlight, Addonia stood, in flowing white robes trimmed in royal blue. She had her arms held out to him and was calling his name. He walked to her and she took his hands, smiling up at him. He felt her let loose his hands and her placed them on both sides of her face gently as he pressed his lips to hers, claiming her as his own in the moonlight.

He gasped, waking suddenly and sitting up in the bed. A single candle burned on the nightstand and the room was dark. The sun had long set and the room had begun to get a little chilled. He turned to look, seeing Addonia still sleeping. He was pleased that his jerking awake hadn't wakened her. He checked the pocket watch attached to his waistcoat. It was just now six o'clock. Sirius reached over and shook Addonia's shoulder lightly. "Addy? Wake up, Love."

She made a slight groaning noise and turned to her other side, making Sirius laugh. "Addonia, it's time to awaken!" he said loudly in her ear. She shrieked and slipped off the other side of the bed, which sent Sirius into gales of laughter. She popped up from the other side of the bed with a growl and glared at Sirius. He tried to stifle back the laughter, but it was a lost cause. "That was the funniest damned thing I've seen in years!" he exclaimed, grinning at her.

Addonia tossed her curls back. "That was very rude, Sirius. And completely uncalled for. And-"

"Not to mention entirely undignified, as befits a great lady?" he asked, grinning.

She laughed and grinned back at him. "Quite."

The loud POP of a house elf sounded in the room. "Begging your pardon, Mistress, Master. My name is Blinken, I's here to present the Great Lady with the finest of robes." He held out a long parcel wrapped in brown paper. Addonia smiled and kissed the top of Blinken's head, causing the little house elf to blush and become bashful. He bowed low to Addonia and disappeared just as quickly as he'd come.

"I really wish they didn't feel obligated to provide things for me," Addonia said softly. She began to open the package and gasped when a set of dress robes were revealed. They were of expensive acromantula-silk in a deep emerald green. Nestled in the corner of the box was a small case containing a silver necklace with an emerald cabochon pendant and a set of small teardrop shaped emerald earrings. "They're lovely, aren't they?" she said softly, turning the jewelry in the light to catch the shine of the emeralds.

Sirius chuckled and said quietly, "Not surprised in the least that it's Slytherin green."

Addonia smiled and shooed him out of the room. "You need to get dressed too, Lord Black," she teased him as she motioned for him to leave the room.

"Aww, but I wanted to watch the Great Addy get dressed," he pretend-pouted.

Addonia laughed. "Out, you beast," she called out, softening her words with a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and sauntered to his own room to dress for dinner. Addonia stepped into the attached bathroom and washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush that was provided. She used a beautifully sculpted silver brush and mirror set to arrange her hair in a cascade of curls down her back. She returned to the bedroom and stripped out of the clothes she'd been wearing. She slipped into the dress robes, smiling when they settled around her ankles. The bodice was slightly vee'd, and the sleeves were fluttery as they settled around her wrists. Addonia quickly transfigured her simple shoes into strappy sandals the same color as the dress. She placed the earrings in her ears and placed the emerald pendant around her neck. It nestled between the vee of the dress, laying just over her heart.

She placed the beautiful amethyst jewelry that had been a gift from Mabel in the case to remember for later. She stood and checked herself in the mirror, smiling as she felt she looked very nice. She heard Sirius' knock at the door and opened it to let him in. He gaped at her, making her blush. "You're so beautiful," he choked out, making her already red cheeks go even more red.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said quietly. He smiled and held his arm out to her and she smiled and took it. They chatted as they walked the corridors to the dining room. Sirius was rather amused when he saw the portraits of the illustrious Malfoy family bowing to Addonia as she passed. When they entered the dining room, Lucius and Draco stood from their chairs and bowed to Addonia. She smiled and nodded to them.

"Used to this kind of behavior?" Sirius asked, whispering into her ear. Addonia merely nodded. Sirius escorted her to the seat nearest Lucius and Narcissa, sitting across from her. Lucius made a point of serving Addonia first and then Sirius as Addonia's guest,. It was something which made Addonia a little unncomfortable, but she knew the Pureblood Lord had been taught such manners from the cradle. So many of the Pureblood "royals" had determined that Addonia was beyond their equal and their mannerisms showed it. Addonia could not remember how many times she'd been served first, put in a Lord's own bed while he slept somewhere else or been gifted with a Lady's finest needlework or jewelry. If she had kept all that she had been given in the past, she'd easily have a large castle filled with all of those things.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair, with Sirius, Narcissa and Draco asking the occasional question of each other. Addonia was a bit surprised when Lucius finally spoke, addressing her. "I wanted to thank you, Lady Addonia, for your gift to me and my son. Because of those Marks, my son has not had an easy time of it. I mostly reside her in the manor and do not have to deal with people and their prejudice against former, reformed Death Eaters. Draco, however, he is a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital and he has had clients in the past ask for a different doctor, simply because they caught sight of his Mark."

Draco nodded and stared at his plate. Astoria smiled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. Addonia could see the love between them and it lightened her heart. Though it had weakened her a bit, she knew that the strong use of magic she'd done to remove the scarring Dark Marks had been the right thing to do. "I am glad to be of service, Lucius. And you, Draco. If you wish it, I would leave my mark on you, so that all who see you know that you are in my service. Those who know of me will know that I do not harbor evil."

Draco's eyes flashed up to hers, emotion swimming in them. "Y-you would do that for me, Lady?" he whispered.

"I would." Addonia said softly. She gasped when Draco pushed back his chair, took two steps and knelt before her, taking her hand and kissing it reverently. Lucius, too, looked stunned.

"Lady, you are far too generous." Lucius said. "My son does not deserve to be punished for my mistakes, but you offer a gift beyond words."

Narcissa stood and placed her hands on Lucius' shoulders. "Could you...would you, please, Lady?" the woman's tone was nearly begging.

Addonia raised a hand to quiet them. "I would not have offered if it wasn't meant. Draco will have my mark and my protection. There are a few other things I must put to rights here before I return to the earth. Retrieving Sirius was only one of those things. Others are things that I wish to do, such as what I did out of respect for Severus. Placing Draco under my protection, that is one of the things I wish to do." she smiled as she spoke. "I will not be able to perform the necessary magics to rid the Manor of the curse upon it for several hours yet, while my strength returns. But I can perform the protection and marking ceremony for Draco now, if you wish."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and then to Addonia, nodding. Sirius, however, was a bit worried. "Are you sure, Addy? You're still very tired and perhaps a bit weakened?"

Addonia smiled at him as she stood and kissed his cheek. "For this, I assure you, Sirius, that I am perfect able. It relies on mostly ambient magic from the world around me. Please join me outside on the terrace." They all looked at each other in shock. Sirius was the first to rise and follow Addonia. He watched as she stepped out of the large dining room onto a large stone terrace. The second she opened the door, large braziers lit themselves with strange blue-green flames. The terrace was almost immediately warmed by them and the air was not so bitterly cold.

The others quickly joined them and they watched as Addonia paced along the terrace, a sliver glow forming a line where her feet stepped until it created a circle of pulsing silver light. Addonia raised her arms and chanted under her breath softly; as they watched a beam of moonlight seemed to move and embrace Addonia's form, as it had in Sirius' dream. Addonia moved her hand in a complicated pattern and suddenly the moonlight seemed to swirl and pulse as it took a form in Addonia's hand, that of a silvery-lavender rose. Addonia smiled and walked to Draco. "Hold this in your hands, please, Dragon."

Draco held out his hands, clasping the bloom in his hands as if it were the most precious thing on the earth. Addonia walked to the edge of the terrace and began to sing in her mother's ancient language:_All the creatures of light and dark_

_and all those that bear my mark_

_The Addonia calls out to thee_

_Come and answer to my plea_

_Sirius watched in wonder with the rest as creatures began to creep from the forest and the skies around the Manor. They were unhindered by the wards, and as they drew closer, Sirius could make out the forms of some. A great herd of centaurs gathered around the edges of the terrace's fencing, a Veela with it's mate perched on the rails of the terrace, a great flock of birds: owls, ravens, even eagles, landed wherever they could on the rails, or on the furniture. Creatures that seemed formed of smoke and shadow slid along the edges of the shadowed corners of the manor. Even tiny house elves seemed to have found a place among the assembled creatures and beings. Sirius would have sworn he saw even a great beastly manticore fold itself down to watch the proceedings._

_"Thank you, my friends," Addonia said softly. The humans of the group, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Sirius gasped when the whole herd of centaurs bowed to Addonia, as did the others assembled. Centaurs were known for their hatred of humans, and of wizards especially, but Addonia merely smiled at them and nodded her head at them. The centaurs, as one, returned to their standing positions and one among them pulled a small drum from a pouch strapped around his waist. He began to play, a deep, strong, thrumming note._

_As if that was a signal, the Veela and his mate began to sing a wordless melody. As the music played around the grouping, it seemed as if magic pulsed on the very air around them all. Addonia moved to stand in front of Draco. "The man before me is Draco Malfoy. You know of him, of his past. I know of his future, he will be a great Healer. His past was darkness and death. His future is light and life. Is there any here who disputes my claim?" she called out, looking at them all._

_No one, human or creature, spoke a word. _

_Addonia smiled and turned back to Draco. Draco stared into her eyes as she lifted a hand to his heart, the other to his brow. "I claim you, Dragon, into my service. You will be a bringer of light in the darkness. You will stand for those who cannot. Is this your wish?"_

_Draco's voice was strong when he answered, "It is."_

_Addonia's hands began to glow, and Draco gritted his teeth as a small flare of light began over the places Addonia's hands were held. On his forehead a crescent moon appeared, silver against the paleness of his skin. Over his heart, an open rose blossom was easily seen etched into the skin of his chest as the silver-light glowed through his shirt. Sirius and the others gasped as every creature gathered around suddenly had the same marking on their bodies, the crescent moon and the rose, glowing as Draco's did. _

_Addonia stepped back from Draco Malfoy. "Welcome to my service, Dragon," she said, smiling at him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. She turned to face the crowd of creatures before her. "Thank you, my friends."_

_As one, the centaurs leaped into the air, pawing and calling out to her before they turned and fled to the safety of their forest home. All other creatures bowed to her as well and flew, crawled and ran back to their homes. The Manor was suddenly silent but for the sounds of breathing. Addonia walked to Sirius who, without thinking, wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared down at the young man before them. _

_Draco Malfoy looked both astonished and for the first time since he was a child, carefree. "Thank you, Lady. You have given so much to the Malfoys this day. If you would permit it, my family and I would like to hold a ball in your honor. It has been many years since the Malfoy family has had a reason to celebrate. I believe this to be one. You have given me back a life I had long since thought dead." _

_Addonia bit her lip and looked at Sirius. He merely rolled his eyes and huffed. "Very well, Dragon. I agree. Simply send a letter to Grimmauld Place with the information. Knowing you, Narcissa, I am certain that everything will be both beautiful and charming." Addonia blushed as she yawned. "Forgive me, but the hour is late and the magic inside of me is still not fully replenished."_

_"Please, let us all retire for the evening. You are not the only one who is ready for a good night's rest," said Narcissa, nodding to her family. They parted ways at the hall, Draco and Astoria going to check on their son before bed, Narcissa and Lucius heading to their wing, and Sirius and Addonia returning to the rooms Narcissa had assigned them. _

_Sirius escorted Addonia to her door. "That was a beautiful ceremony, Addonia. Will you tell me more about it some time when you aren't exhausted?" _

_She smiled at him. "Of course, Sirius. Good night," she said, kissing him on the cheek and making him smile. He nodded to her and Addonia closed the door behind her, undressed and slid into the soft warm bed. She was asleep quickly and did not hear the opening and closing of the door, nor did she feel the soft, furry body of an animagus dog climb up on the bed with her and snuggle against her back._


End file.
